Thomas the SuperCut Boy
List of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Coraline * The Walking Dead * Click * Smosh * George of the Jungle 2 * Ben 10 * G.I. Joe * Angry Grandpa * NBC News * The Bing Bang Theory * X-Men (1992's TV Show) * Arthur * Horrid Henry: The Movie * Horrid Henry * The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) * Step Brothers * King of the Hill * Family Guy * SpongeBob SquarePants * T.U.F.F. Puppy * GoAnimate! * Sanjay and Craig * The Simpsons * Animaniacs * Full House * Drive Angry * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * The Odd Couple * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Scrubs * Johnny Test * Supernanny * Goof Troop * The Annoying Orange * Finding Nemo * Happy Tree Friends * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) * Wimzie's House * Disneyland * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers * Cinderella * The Little Mermaid * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Mickey Mouse (2013's TV Show) * Mulan * The Simpsons Movie * The Breakfast Club * Adventure Time * MAD * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Sonic X * Chicken Little * Toy Story 3 * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Cool Runnings * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Regular Show * James and the Giant Peach * One Piece * Beavis and Butthead * American Dad * Bravest Warriors * Drawn Together * Futurama * Gravity Falls * Rugrats * Robot Chicken * South Park * Teen Titans Go! * The Cleveland Show * The Mighty B * Tom and Jerry * Total Drama * Xiaolin Showdown * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Shrek Forever After * McJuggerNuggets * The Garfield Show * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Meet the Robinsons * ParaNorman * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * The Croods * The Incredibles * Treasure Planet * Eight Legged Freaks * Dennis the Menace Strikes Again * Cheaper by the Dozen * Ben 10: Alien Force * The Amazing World of Gumball * Uncle Grandpa * The Fairly OddParents * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012's TV Show) * GoAnimate! Gets Grounded * iCarly * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Seinfeld * Tangled * The Boondocks * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * The Powerpuff Girls (2016's TV Show) * WordGirl * Home Improvement * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Astro Boy (2003's TV Show) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Monster House * Inside Out * Doctor Who * The Wild * X-Men (2000) * Rio 2 * Big Daddy * Merry Madagascar * Grown Ups * Return to Never Land * Fred * Scrooged * The Lego Movie * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV) * Phineas and Ferb * Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space * FailArmy * Finding Dory * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Mars Needs Moms * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman * Toy Story 2 * Youtubers React * Kids React * Astro Boy (2009) * Ted (2012) * Criminal Minds * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat: The Movie * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Quack Pack * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * Cramp Twins * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Pewdiepie * Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Explorer * The Powerpuff Girls (1998's TV Show) * The Rescuers Down Under * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Mamma Mia! * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Grand Adventure * The Tigger Movie * Piglet's Big Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Book of Pooh * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Cinderella * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Grown Ups 2 * Child's Play 2 * Zathura: A Space Adventure * Enchanted * Uncle Buck * Madagascar * Forrest Gump * Over the Hedge * Brave * Garfield Pet Force * Hercules * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * Labyrinth * The Lion King * Beavis and Butthead: Do America * Mrs. Doubtfire * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Chowder * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Plants vs. Zombies * Ella Enchanted * Blended * Ice Age * How to Train Your Dragon * Open Season * Rugrats Go Wild * Wreck-It Ralph * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Toy Story * Die Hard * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Waterworld * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: The Movie - Endless Waltz * MadTV * The Pagemaster * Back to the Future Part 2 * Back to the Future Part 3 * Gnomeo and Juliet * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Fury * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Robots * Nanny McPhee Returns * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone * Despicable Me 2 * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Interview with the Vampire * Jumanji * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Angry Birds Movie * The Parent Trap * X-Men 2 * Bolt * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That * The Smurfs 2 * American Beauty * The Wizard of Oz * Aladdin * Recess: School's Out * Dragon Ball Z * Spider-Man 2 * A Goofy Movie * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield 2: A Tale of Two Kitties * Dick Figures: The Movie * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * Nanny McPhee * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein * Matilda (1996) * Hook (1991) * Flushed Away * GanMorrison * Earthworm Jim * Zookeeper * Escape from Planet Earth * The Muppets Take Manhattan * Goosebumps (2015) * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Pink Panther and Pals * Super Mario World * Attack of the 50 Ft Woman * The Replacements * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Josie and the Pussycats * Dexter's Laboratory * The Loud House * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Courage the Cowardly Dog * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * The Little Lulu Show * Sabrina: The Animated Series * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House